Amistad explosiva
by okashira janet
Summary: Con exactitud ¿Que fue lo que paso entre Enishi y Kaoru mientras él la tuvo secuestrada en la isla? Cap 3:Supongo que somos amigos. Sí no es amor carnal, tiene que ser amistad ¿O no?, Kaoru y Enishi parpadearon COMPLETO
1. Secuestrada

**AMISTAD EXPLOSIVA**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestrada**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Bueno como todos sabemos Rurouni Kenshin (es decir todos y cada uno de sus personajes) no me pertenecen a mi sino al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki maestro dibujante de manga.

En cuanto a la historia esta situada en el transcurso del manga específicamente la saga de la justicia humana y puede contener algunos spoilers (aunque espero no usar demasiados) sin mas que agregar solo les pido que lean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, era floja para pararse y mas aún cuando no había pasado una buena noche, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando por completo su cuerpo y podía escuchar a los pajaritos cantando fuertemente del otro lado (de hecho habían sido esos infelices los que la habían despertado).

La muchacha se sentó en la cama aún adormilada y se puso la mano a un lado de la cabeza, había dormido mal pero eso había sido porque por alguna extraña razón se había quedado dormida con el cabello recogido, que distraída estaba últimamente.

-¡Kenshiiin!- la chica gritó queriendo saber donde estaba el pelirrojo y si de casualidad ya había hecho el desayuno, tenía mucha hambre, pero…

-¡Ah!, otros cinco minutos- también tenía mucho sueño, se quedaría tirada en su cama otro rato, al fin y al cabo eso no le haría ningún daño a nadie, 5,4,3,2,1… un momento ¿Había dicho cama?.

-¡Ahhhh!!!- la chica se incorporo como si le hubieran puesto un resorte, ¡Que tonta era!, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿De quien era esa cama? Y lo mas importante.

-¿Por qué estoy en bata?- se pregunto mientras enrojecía, que ella recordara antes de eso traía puesto su traje de kendoka, bueno de hecho que ella recordara antes de eso Enishi iba a matarla, quizás y ya estaba muerta y ese era el paraíso, aunque… pensándolo bien jamás se hubiera imaginado que el paraíso fuera un cuarto al estilo europeo…

-¡No, no, no, eso no fue lo que paso- se dijo mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y arrugaba la sabana entre sus manos, lo que había pasado aún lo tenía en su mente, ella había intentado pelear pero Enishi se había movido con una rapidez sorprendente y se había puesto tras de ella, en ese instante había pensado que moriría pero en vez de eso el chico de cabello plateado le había puesto un trapo en la boca y ella se había desmayado, o por lo menos esa era la única explicación que podía darse.

"No se donde estoy, ni como llegue aquí pero debo irme" se dijo a si misma la chica mientras se paraba de la cama y recorría con la mirada el sinuoso salón, el piso era de un material extraño y brillante, había una alfombra que se veía bastante acogedora en el piso y un mueble de madera finamente acabado, del otro lado se encontraba un buró y sobre este se encontraba un jarrón, la joven kendoka le dirigió una mirada rápida y luego dejo escapar un suspiro, quizás no sirviera de mucho pero lo usaría como arma, después de todo era mejor que nada y ya si alguien le quería hacer algo de perdido lo descalabraba y corría o algo así, ya después pensaría en eso.

Por un momento temió que la puerta se encontrara cerrada bajo llave pero sus dudas se disiparon al girar la perilla, esas puertas extranjeras también la intimidaban, le daba miedo que alguien pudiera encerrarla, nada era como tener unas reconfortantes puertas de papel que pudieran abrirse al menor movimiento de la mano "Aunque a veces el tonto de Sanosuke las rompa" pensó al tiempo que se le venían a la mente recuerdos de sus amigos, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi y por supuesto Kenshin, al pensar en él la joven apretó los labios sin notarlo, se sentía culpable porque sabía que Kenshin estaría preocupada por ella, su amado pelirrojo era la luz de su existir y aunque quizás ella no fuera la de el sabía que se preocupaba por ella.

Y por eso, por sus amigos, por él, tenía que salir de ese lugar, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos solitarios todo era silencio, todo era vació pero la puerta de entrada se encontraba cerca o al menos eso era lo que le decían sus sentidos, solo faltaba poco; la chica abrió la puerta, lo había conseguido pero… sus pupilas se dilataron e inconscientemente abrió la boca sintiendo como esta se quedaba seca de golpe, ¡Era una isla!, ¡Estaba en una maldita isla!.

-No tiene caso que trates de huir- exclamó una voz tras ella y Kaoru sintió que le hervía la sangre, se dio la vuelta a una velocidad impresionante y con todas sus fuerzas arrojo el jarrón contra aquel detestable hombre, Enishi por su parte se agacho rápidamente, el jarrón paso rozándole la cabeza yéndose a estrellar unos metros tras de el, muy bien eso no había sido nada amable, él que se tomaba la molestia de ir a explicarle como estaban las cosas a pesar de estar mas vendado que Shishio y ella que lo recibía con un jarronazo en pleno rostro, no, ser anfitrión no era una cosa buena.

Kaoru por su parte hizo una mueca de culpabilidad y repentinamente se sintió pequeña, Enishi estaba todo vendado y cuando decimos "todo vendado" es porque no tenía parte buena, el brazo izquierdo lo llevaba en un cabestrillo atado al cuello, el brazo derecho iba vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, tenía dos parches en la cara y aunque no lo viera porque llevaba pantalón seguramente también tenía las piernas vendadas, y ahora la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena latiéndole en la frente y ella en verdad estaba apenada de haberle lanzado el jarrón.

-Esta es una isla desierta, esta a mas de veinte kilómetros de cualquier otro pedazo de tierra y esta rodeada de tiburones si quieres irte adelante- muy bien eso no era lo que le iba a decir en un principio, pero si así se iban a llevar adelante, el le seguiría el juego. La joven por su parte tentada estuvo de pedirle disculpas por su recibimiento pero luego al procesar rápidamente la información se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía porque pedirle disculpas, en primera ella no había querido ir a ese lugar y en segunda el la había secuestrado ¿por que no la había matado? (no es que le echara eso en cara pero…)

-¿Por qué no me mataste?, pensé que ibas a hacerlo- Enishi la miró de reojo, la vena en su frente ya había desaparecido y ahora se veía tan glacial como Aoshi.

-No tengo- el muchacho se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse –Que hablar contigo sobre eso- Kaoru se quedo muda un momento, ¿Le habría perdonado la vida por lastima?, Enishi no parecía ser una persona muy compasiva y si odiaba tanto a Kenshin lo mas normal hubiese sido matarla a ella, ¿Acaso?.

-¡Hey!, ¿Te gusto?- Enishi se fue de lado (gracias a dios Kaoru ya no podía verlo) y siguió caminando meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, menudas ideas las que tenía la mujer de Battousai aunque pensándolo bien, lo que había visto cuando le había puesto la bata no le había desagradado para nada.

La joven kendoka por su parte espero una respuesta de Enishi pero al no recibirla suspiro con alivio, sería un verdadero problema si por esa causa el hermano de Tomoe no la hubiese matado pero como no era así ya podía respirar en paz, aunque si no era porque le gustaba ¿Por qué otra cosa la había dejado con vida? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Acaso iba a vivir en ese lugar para siempre? No, era imposible que Enishi planeara algo así, ¿De que le serviría tenerla a ella en ese lugar? Aunque… la muchacha recordó que momentos antes de que se soltara el humo en el dojo Enishi había dado a entender que la mataría, ella lo había creído, Saito lo había creído, todos lo habían creído y de seguro Kenshin también, entonces quizás ahora al no encontrarla Kenshin pensaría que estaba muerta, sí, de seguro así eran las cosas.

"Demonios y ahora que hago" se dijo a si misma la muchacha mientras se dejaba caer desalentadoramente en el piso, la isla se extendía frente a ella y sabía que no tenía ni una mísera oportunidad de escapar, por otro lado si Enishi no la había matado en ese instante probablemente ya no lo haría.

"Pero yo necesito buscar una forma de decirle a Kenshin que me encuentro bien" pensó la joven hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, fue en ese instante que escuchó un murmullo, al parecer había otro hombre en la casa y le decía a Enishi algo así como que se asegurara de que se fuera en el siguiente barco.

-¿Siguiente barco?- preguntó al aire la joven alzando la cabeza, ¡Claro!, pero que tonta había sido, como si Yukishiro Enishi se fuera a quedar toda su vida en una isla, claro que tenía que salir, ya siquiera para comprar algo de comer pero tenía que salir de vez en cuando de ese lugar.

"Un barco es la solución, debo irme en el próximo que salga, no se como lo conseguiré pero debo hacerlo" pensó la muchacha viendo hacía el horizonte con decisión, por algo era Kamiya Kaoru, regresaría al lado de Kenshin aunque pusiera en riesgo su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se despertó por la mañana llamando a Kenshin otra vez y luego se mordió el labio profiriendo maldiciones, pero que tonta era ¿Acaso no recordaba que ya no estaba en el dojo?, de hecho estaba en casa de Yukishiro Enishi ¿Si sería su casa? Kaoru no lo sabía pero el hecho es que la mansión era enorme, el hermano de Tomoe debía tener mucho dinero para vivir en una mansión así y hablando de él, desde el día anterior que no lo había visto, de hecho desde el día anterior no había visto a nadie a excepción de…

-¡No no quiero acordarme- exclamó la muchacha abrazándose a si misma y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero así como a pesar de que te dicen "No hagas esto" lo haces así la mente de la chica comenzó a recordar.

**flashback**

Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión mirando constantemente de un lado a otro, llevaba cerca de dos horas deambulando por toda la casa y aún no había visto a nadie, en su mente no se preguntaba que es lo que haría si acaso llegara a encontrar a una persona (porque seguramente esa persona no sería nada amigable con un rehén de Enishi) solo se sentía sola y buscaba compañía o ya siquiera alguna cosa que respirara.

-Que soledad- murmuró para si misma la joven mientras abría la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Quién es?- la joven se sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta pero se rehizo rápidamente.

-Kamiya Kaoru ¿Quién es… usted?- el hombre frente a ella vestía completamente de negro y llevaba una mascara de esqueleto ocultando su rostro, la chica lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Es usted!, ¡El que peleo contra Kenshin!-

-Ju, ju ¿Así que me recuerdas?- el hombre parecía entretenido leyendo un libro (pues la chica había ido a parar a la biblioteca) pero desvió su atención para recibir a la recién llegada.

-¿Usted sabe porque Enishi me tiene aquí?-

-Esa es una pregunta que desgraciadamente no puedo responder-

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó la joven molesta, el hombre enmascarado pareció sonreír ante sus agallas.

-No puedo responder porque no se la respuesta, aún no logro entender del todo a Enishi-

-¿Son amigos?- preguntó la chica perdiendo repentinamente su furia y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Amigos es una palabra muy fuerte, yo diría que mas bien somos compañeros-

-¿Pero se llevan bien?-

-Cuando nuestros intereses son los mismos se podría decir que si-

-Eso no me suena muy convincente que digamos-

-Porque no lo es, en otras palabras solo nos estamos utilizando el uno al otro- a la joven kendoka le surgieron varias gotitas en la frente mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué siempre trae esa mascara?-

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿No crees?- el hombre se puso de pie, su presencia oscura parecía quitarle luz a la habitación.

-Es que se me hace raro que no se la quite ni para leer- respondió la muchacha dando un paso atrás.

-Ese es asunto mió-

-¿Pero no es molesto?- El hombre sintió que una vena le saltaba en la frente, esa chiquilla si que era exasperante.

-Empiezo a preguntarme porque no te mato Enishi- no tuvo que agregar mas, la chica dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo a toda prisa.

**fin del flashback**

Pero bueno, después de eso no se había vuelto a topar a nadie, estaba sola caminando por aquella enorme mansión llena de soberbia y lujos.

"Quien lo diría, yo una joven de clase media caminando como si nada en este lugar" pensó la joven al tiempo que daba la vuelta en un pasillo recorriendo con los dedos la pared, la verdad el pensamiento le desagradaba, por alguna razón estar en ese lugar le parecía una traición a sus principios, además no había que dejar de lado que no estaba ahí precisamente por gusto, no, nada de eso estaba ahí como rehén y a la primera oportunidad que tuviera se escaparía.

-Pero la maldita oportunidad no aparece- rezongó la joven haciendo una mueca con la boca ¿Cómo le haría para saber cuando llegaba el barco?, buen punto.

-Quizás…- la joven se quedo quieta un momento y luego salió corriendo hasta salir de la mansión, desde ese lugar se veía perfectamente el mar.

-Desde aquí podré ver si llega algo- exclamó feliz mientras el viento la golpeaba en la cara.

Enishi estaba algo adolorido… bueno muy adolorido, en la mañana cuando se había intentado parar se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida al notar que sus musculos parecían no responderle.

Vaya que ese Battousai aún era bueno cuando las cosas ameritaban unos buenos golpes, pero en fin, su venganza se estaba llevando a cabo y el solo tendría que esperar a que el antiguo Hittokiri se consumiera poco a poco por si mismo, después regresaría a la chica a su hogar, por cierto, hablando de ella…

El joven de cabello plateado hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó de la cama para pasar a ponerse sus gafas oscuras, le gustaba mucho como se veía con ellas, le daban un toque de misterio, además que así las personas no podían ver sus ojos, nadie lo sabía pero los ojos de Enishi revelaban muchas cosas, si estaba asustado el miedo se leía fácilmente en ellos, si estaba sorprendido el asombro parecía desbordarse de sus orbes negras y eso no era bueno en el momento de la batalla.

-Solo tu lo sabías ¿Verdad hermana? – el joven sonrió al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacía la puerta, sí, solo su fallecida hermana sabía ese secreto, que los ojos duros e insensibles de Enishi se veían así porque eran una capa para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella decía que en el fondo el chico era bueno, ahora a Enishi no le importaba ser bueno o ser malo, lo único importante era acabar con el Battousai, después de eso la única misión que se había fijado en la vida habría terminado.

-Pero… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?- gruñó el joven mientras casi cojeando salía de su habitación, bajar las escaleras era algo que no quería hacer en esas condiciones, mejor se asomaría al balcón para ver si desde ese lugar lograba verla.

Arrastrando casi una pierna y gruñendo cada dos pasos el joven logró llegar al balcón y sí, casi como si lo hubiera escuchado allí abajo se encontraba la chica sonriendo.

-Parece que trama algo- murmuró para si mismo el joven, pero bueno, no podría tramar algo muy grave en aquella isla olvidada de la civilización ¿Qué podía intentar?, ¿Huir?, no era imposible. De pronto la chica dio la vuelta y se sentó dándole la espalda, el viento llegaba hasta ella y le alborotaba el cabello.

-Tal parece que Battousai tiene buen ojo, primero mi hermana y ahora…- el joven alzó una ceja ¿Acaso acababa de comparar a su hermana con esa chica?, debía estar loco, su hermana no era bonita, era hermosa, esa chiquilla no le llegaba ni a los talones, no ni aunque tuviera un cabello largo y brillante y una cara bonita no podía compararse con la belleza de su querida hermana.

-Además los modales de mi hermana eran mucho mejores- refunfuñó el joven al recordar como la chica le había aventado un jarrón a la cabeza.

-¡Achu!- Kaoru estornudo estruendosamente y luego se frotó la nariz sacudiendo la cabeza, o alguien estaba hablando de ella o estaba por enfermarse, quizás era lo segundo por estar tanto tiempo afuera con el aire en su rostro.

Enishi alzó una ceja, la chica se había puesto de pie y al parecer estaba por irse, que lastima le hubiera gustado seguir enumerando sus fallas en comparación con su hermana, dio un suave suspiro y se apoyo en la protección poniendo su barbilla sobre su mano y entonces… Kaoru de pronto se sintió observada y sin pensarlo alzó la vista hacía el balcón, Enishi la veía fijamente con cierto aire aburrido y ella se enfureció al pensar que la había estado observando para entretenerse ¡No era un espectáculo ambulante!, ¡Si no podía hacer nada por estar herido que se buscara otro entretenimiento! Y sin mediar palabra entró a la casa con paso molesto.

Enishi abrió la boca sin notarlo, lo que había pasado había sido muy raro, de pronto la chica había volteado hacía el y en ese instante, aún no sabía como describirlo, pero en ese instante había sentido que sus ojos azules hacían contacto con sus propios ojos a pesar de las gafas, después de eso la chica lo había mirado con rabia y había tanta pasión en esos ojos color mar que el joven había tenido que retroceder, muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar una cosa, ni siquiera en toda su existencia había visto una sola vez tanta vida en los ojos de su hermana como la había visto en una sola mirada de esa joven.

Era una limpia y fría mañana y Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, esta vez no por el canto de los pájaros sino porque sentía que había mucho alboroto en la mansión.

Se incorporó de la cama y aventó las cobijas que momentos antes la abrigaban, se oían ruidos apresurados y eso era extraño porque a como ella veía las cosas las únicas dos personas que estaban en la casa eran Enishi y el hombre de negro (y ella claro esta), se frotó los ojos y bajó los pies intentando encontrar las sandalias que Enishi le había dado, estas eran unas sandalias raras, de algún material calientito, como de tela pero con peluche, que raras eran las cosas extranjeras.

-Por que habrá tanto…- alboroto iba a decir pero se quedo muda al notar que un barco estaba encallado en la orilla de la isla ¡Un barco!, su oportunidad de escapar había llamado a la puerta, tenía que subirse a ese barco, era completamente necesario, Kenshin y los demás debían estar preocupados por ella, tenía que regresar a su lado.

La joven notó que muchos hombres habían llegado con la embarcación, al parecer descargaban cosas en la playa y subían otras tantas, no iba a ser fácil llegar hasta ahí sin que la vieran, no, era completamente imposible.

Por otro lado ella no sabía nada de navegación y lo mas probable es que terminara perdida en el mar pero eso no importaba, nada importaba con tal de salir de ese lugar, además si se perdía había mas posibilidades de que la encontraran en el mar que en esa isla perdida.

La decisión estaba tomada, subiría a ese barco, claro no podría hacerlo por medios pacificos.

-Usare los extraños artefactos de Enishi- murmuró al joven mientras tomaba una escoba extranjera, esta tenía el palo pintado de blanco y al final en vez de las cerdas tenía finas hileras de plástico ¿Cómo podía barrer Enishi su casa con algo así?, bueno eso no importaba, la chica puso un pie sobre la parte inferior de la escoba y aplicando un poco de fuerza consiguió que el palo se separara del plástico rápidamente.

A falta de espada usaría eso, solo rezaba porque no se partiera en dos a las primeras de cambio, ojala y el loco de Enishi le llorara mucho a su maldita escoba fea…

"Un momento" en la mente de la chica una idea pareció surgir y abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, ¡Claro!.

-¡Enishi!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi caminaba tranquilamente hacía el mirador de la mansión, era un lugar que por lo general le traía mucha paz (o lo que el entiende como paz) porque desde ahí se podía ver con absoluta precisión casi toda la isla y el mar que se azotaba en sus playas, sí, era un bonito espectáculo.

El joven se sentó en una mecedora blanca que tenía una sabana igualmente blanca encima, de un tiempo a la fecha ese se había convertido en su color favorito ¿Sería por su cabello? El joven sonrió, no, no creía que fuera por eso, simplemente el blanco era un color elegante y a el siempre le habían gustado las cosas elegantes, estaba por echar la cabeza hacía atrás cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba así que se paró y caminó hasta estar junto a su mesita de centro, sobre esta había una botella de vino y una copa, era todo lo que había ingerido desde su batalla con Battousai, que molestia era no poder moverse a su antojo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, el que se acercaba era Heishin (el segundo al mando en la organización) con sus cuatro guarda espaldas, hablaron un poco, al parecer su socio tenía un poco de desconfianza acerca de los planes de Enishi, eso era muy típico en el, sin embargo al joven de cabello plateado no le importaba, nada le importaba una vez su venganza humana se hubiese llevado a cabo, dejaría la organización por completo en manos de Heishin, una vez cumplida su misión lo demás no importaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru se detuvo al pie de la escalera con el palo entre las manos, Enishi estaba en el mirador y unos hombres iban saliendo de ahí, cuatro de ellos eran idénticos, como si fueran todos gemelos o algo así, eran altos, robustos, calvos y feos, el otro hombre era pequeño y a simple vista débil pero al parecer era quien los comandaba, la muchacha no podía asomarse mucho sin el riesgo de que la vieran pero pudo escuchar claramente estas palabras.

-Aunque dejes la organización, eres muy arrogante…-el hombre bajito se estaba refiriendo a Enishi, después de decir esto se dio la vuelta y él y sus hombres se fueron, la muchacha salió de su escondite y frunció el seño, muy bien ese hombre no era de fiar ¿Por qué Enishi lo tendría a su lado?, bueno no importaba, ella solo tenía que concentrarse en subir al barco antes de que las cosas empeoraran, debía tomar el control de la embarcación, pero para hacerlo solo había una forma.

"Debo tomar a Yukishiro Enishi como rehén, es peligroso pero ahorita esta herido por la batalla que tuvo con Kenshin" se dijo la chica a si misma con firmeza para no flaquear, sí, eso debía hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi se había vuelto a sentar en su mecedora pero ahora se había echado la sabana blanca sobre las rodillas, pensándolo bien hacía un poco de frío en ese lugar pero así estaba bien, era mejor un poco de brisa que un poco de sol.

El muchacho se inclinó hacía atrás y su mecedora hizo lo mismo, le encantaban esos artefactos, podías mecerte tu solo sin necesidad de segundas personas, era en momentos como ese cuando mas recordaba a su hermana, su dulce, hermosa y perfecta hermana.

-Ya casi termina- exclamó en un susurro mientras alzaba la vista y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro.

-Solo falta que Battousai caiga en la desesperación y muera- y al decir esto imagino al Battousai muriendo despacio, triste y cruelmente, sí, ese era el destino que se merecía alguien como el.

-Ya casi termina… hermana…- murmuró cerrando los ojos, una calma pareció invadirlo al pronunciar las palabras pero entonces repentinamente el fantasma de su hermana apareció frente a el pero estaba triste y no sonreía, el joven se sorprendió, las gafas descendieron y sus ojos reflejaron su inmensa sorpresa, su hermana lo observaba tristemente y después cerró los ojos, a su vez las pupilas de Enishi parecieron dilatarse.

-¡Prepárate Yukishiro Enishi!- Kaoru había creído preciso atacarlo en ese instante y corrió hacía el con toda su fuerza empuñando fuertemente el palo de madera pero al irrumpir en el mirador Enishi se puso de pie echando hacía atrás la mecedora y tirando con su rudeza la mesa frente a el.

-¡¡Uoooooo!- el gritó de Enishi parecía un rugido desgarrador y Kaoru que momentos antes estaba completamente decidida a atacarlo se quedo de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos sin atinar a comprender que pasaba.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Por qué no me sonríes?- gimió el joven poniendo una mano en su sien mientras miraba atormentado hacía adelante, el fantasma de su hermana lo observaba tristemente y en ese instante Enishi giró la vista hacía el otro lado.

-Hermana…- y la vio, ahí estaba, de pie mirándolo con sorpresa, esa chica, la mujer de Battousai, ahora todo estaba claro.

-Ah sí, es porque sigue viva, tu sustituta sigue viva- rugió el joven mirándola con un infinito odio, Kaoru intentó reaccionar, intentó correr pero todo fue en vano, Enishi llegó de dos grandes zancadas hasta ella y con una de sus potentes manos empezó a apretar su cuello, la ahorcaría, la mataría.

-¡Muere, muere, muere!- empezó a repetir como poseso, Kaoru por su parte intentó zafarse, el palo ya se le había resbalado de las manos y ahora luchaba con sus manos desnudas pero era imposible, la mataría, no podía competir con su fuerza.

Enishi apretó mas fuerte, unos segundos mas y moriría por falta de aire, un poco mas y moriría estrangulada, la chica por su parte sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban y se echo hacía atrás ¡Su vida no podía acabar de esa forma!, ¡No podía morir ahí en ese lugar! Pero estaba ocurriendo, estaba muriendo…

Unos segundos mas, un poco mas, Enishi intentó apretar mas fuerte pero entonces el que se quedo sin aire, sin fuerzas y sin energía fue él.

Ambos cayeron al piso, Kaoru de rodillas y el de golpe, su cuerpo entero quedo tendido en el suelo, la chica sujetó su garganta jadeando, él intentó pararse pero le fue imposible, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se puso a gatas, sudaba copiosamente y su cuerpo se estremecía.

La joven kendoka lo observó sin dejar de jadear, ahora lo entendía, Enishi no la había matado no porque no hubiera deseado hacerlo si no porque no podía, aunque su mente le ordenaba hacerlo su cuerpo no le respondía porque en su corazón se había formado la imagen de su hermana en ella, Enishi la veía como a su hermana, por eso no podía matarla.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me sonríes hermana?- sollozó el joven intentando clavar las yemas de sus dedos en el helado piso, nada le importaba, solo la sonrisa de su hermana y ahora esta se había ido, se había borrado, Kaoru sintió pena por el, una pena infinita y de pronto así de golpe entendió su vida y sus tropiezos.

-Hermana…hermana…- Enishi sollozaba, solo una cosa lo iluminaba en el mundo y esa cosa era la sonrisa de su hermana, sin ella todo estaba mal, todo era falso. Quiso morir, quiso estar con ella en esos instantes, pero entonces unas manos, no unas manos irreales, unos brazos tibios y reconfortantes acunaron su cabeza y pudo escuchar la voz de la mujer de Battousai susurrándole que se calmara, no, esa era su hermana, esa era su hermana cantándole como cuando era niño, se aferró a ella y como un niño dejo que las lagrimas mojaran su bata.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno llego al final de este primer capitulo y aunque no debería debo decir que me ha gustado mucho como quedo, intente no usar muchos spoilers y los que ya hayan leído el manga notaran que agregue varias cosas y modifique otras tantas je,je, pero no me gustaría cortarles la emoción en caso de que no hayan leído antes el manga así que lo prefiero así.

La idea para este fic se me vino cuando note que muchos ponían a Kaoru y a Enishi como pareja pero al leer el manga me pareció que se llevaban mejor como amigos (si a eso se le puede llamar amistad) así que me dije ¡Sí!, una amistad explosiva y bueno salió esto ¿Qué les pareció?.

Sin mas que agregar mas que espero sus comentarios me despido y otra cosita recuerden que ya tenemos foros en español así que no se la piensen mas y vayan a darse una vuelta por allá ¡Que viva el español! ja,ja Ciao

_Domingo 17 de Diciembre del 2007_


	2. Las heridas de tu corazón

**AMISTAD EXPLOSIVA**

**Capitulo 2: Las heridas de tu corazón**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Otra limpia mañana. Kaoru arrugó el ceño y se envolvió mas en las mantas, empezaba a odiar las mañanas, o mejor dicho empezaba a odiar las mañanas en las que tenía que despertar en ese lugar.

"Me pregunto si la puerta ahora si estará abierta" se dijo a si misma la joven viendo con desden la salida de madera, desde el día anterior Enishi la había mantenido encerrada y eso no había sido muy bonito de su parte.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

No, nada bonito, dejar encerrada a la mujer de Battousai toda la tarde sin dejarla comer no había sido nada bonito pero verla solo le traería unos vergonzosos recuerdos que prefería olvidar ¿Cómo demonios había permitido que algo así pasara?, confundir a esa chiquilla fea con su hermosa hermana, peor aún abrazarse a ella como si fuera un barco de salvación, la cuestión era inaceptable pero se le había salido de las manos antes de que siquiera lo notara.

-Soy un estupido- se regañó a si mismo el muchacho al tiempo que echaba hacía atrás la cabeza, se había dejado arrastrar por los sentimientos y aunque eso era algo muy común en el lo que no era nada normal era permitir a otra persona consolarlo.

Porque eso justamente era lo que había hecho, permitir que esa chica lo consolara con sus tibios brazos, por unos momentos (unos muy largos momentos) había creído firmemente que se trataba de su hermana pero entonces ese aroma lo había sacado de su error. _Jazmines _ reconocía al instante el aroma de su difunta hermana, ciruelo blanco, en cambio esa chica tenía un tenue aroma de jazmines envolviéndola como un embrujo.

Fue en ese instante que reaccionó, sus ojos negros se abrieron con una sorpresa infinita, sus manos se cerraban como garras ávidas de cariño en las caderas de la chica, ella intentaba en vano consolarlo y el estaba llorando como un niño desamparado sobre su bata, mojándola, estrujándola.

Se paró de golpe, ella parpadeo sin entender que era lo que pasaba, después todo fue muy rápido la sujetó por el brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hasta su habitación, ella forcejeo y comenzó a gritarle, Enishi no estaba muy seguro pero le parecía recordar que la joven manejaba un vasto y florido lenguaje, de cualquier forma en esos instantes el asunto no le importo.

La dejó caer sin contemplaciones en la cama, ella lo pateo en el rostro luego se gritaron algunas cosas y él salió del cuarto encerrándola con llave… pero eso había sido el día anterior y eran horas que la muchacha seguía encerrada, tampoco es que él fuera tan rencoroso con las mujeres pero la cuestión era que con su pequeño "ejercicio" las heridas habían vuelto a abrirse y moverse empezaba a volverse algo bastante difícil.

Las cosas estaban así, podía hacerle como que no recordaba a la chica y dejarla encerrada o podía sudar la gota gorda, bajar las escaleras, arrastrarse por el pasillo, forcejear con la llave y esperar a que la explosiva muchacha no le diera un puñetazo en pleno rostro por mantenerla cautiva.

"Bueno viéndolo así" el joven parpadeo y subió sus elegantes zapatos en su mesa de centro, no quería ser cruel con la muchacha pero tampoco tenía deseos de desatar su furia, bastante había tenido con el día anterior.

-Tac, tac, tac- un ruido semejante a los pasos de un gran animal resonaron por toda la estancia y Enishi giró la vista con aire aburrido, seguramente era alguno de esos buenos para nada que tenía Heishin como guardaespaldas, su apariencia, sus movimientos, todo en ellos era absurdo y pesado, a un hombre débil podrían parecerle imponentes pero para él solo eran costales de músculos aunque…

-Tú- el hombre se giró hacía Enishi quien parecía verlo con interés.

-Dígame-

-¿Quién eres?, no mejor olvídalo solo has algo- El hombre frunció el seño, ese jovenzuelo le hablaba como si fuera su amo y eso lo molestaba pero el señor Heishin les había dicho que tendrían que soportarlo un poco mas antes de que la organización fuera completamente suya así que lo mejor sería portarse amable con el.

-¿Qué quiere?- Enishi sonrió como si algún pensamiento gracioso le cruzara la mente y acto seguido le extendió una llave dorada al corpulento hombre.

-Ve al segundo piso y toma el pasillo a la derecha en ese lugar hay una puerta de roble ábrela-

-¿Y?-

-Eso es todo- el hombre alzo una ceja pero decidió no hacer mas preguntas, si ese chico loco quería que abriera una puerta eso haría, no era difícil después de todo. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir las órdenes pero Enishi lo detuvo.

-Una cosa mas, asegúrate de devolverme las llaves- sin voltear a verlo el hombre asintió y siguió su camino, vaya que ese Yukishiro estaba mas loco de lo que le habían comentado, pero bueno eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando el y sus hermanos tuvieran a alguien a quien servir y por quien pelear lo demás salía sobrando.

Ahora ¿Qué había dicho ese canoso? A sí, segundo piso puerta de roble, de hecho no había sido nada difícil, metió la llave, quito el seguro, rodó la perilla y…

-¡AHHHH!!- No entendió que era lo que había ocurrido pero un palo había caído sobre su cabeza con la fuerza de un volcán ¡¿Quién demonios osaba tratar así a un sushin?! A un dios de la lucha, guardián de un punto cardinal ¿Quién había sido el atrevido? Giró lentamente la vista y…

-Ay… perdón…- una chica de grandes ojos azules lo observaba con una mano cubriendo su boca y un marcado rubor bajo sus mejillas –Pensé que era Enishi, lo siento-

-¡ZAM!- Lo ultimo que el hombre alcanzó a ver fue unas piernas bien torneadas y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse violentamente frente a sus narices, una gota de sudor bajo desde su frente hasta su cuello, bueno no podía aparecerse frente a los demás y decir que lo había golpeado una mujer, mucho menos buscar venganza con esa chiquilla.

0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi puso su mejor cara de chico bueno y cruzo las manos sobre su regazo, prometiendo no reírse.

-Las llaves-

-¿Tuviste algún problema?-

-En lo absoluto- el hombre se alejó con paso rápido y Enishi no pudo evitar la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujo en su rostro al notar el enorme chipote que el sujeto lucía en su cabeza de huevo, esa mujer de Battousai si que sabía lucirse.

………

……

…

Kaoru estuvo con el alma en un hilo por mas de quince minutos pues imaginaba que ese enorme hombre se metía a su cuarto para vengarse del enorme golpe que le había atinado en su pelona cabeza.

-Gracias al cielo se fue- exclamó la chica dejando escapar un suspiro y sentándose en el suelo pasado ese tiempo, quizás algo de culpa fuera suya por ser tan impulsiva pero…

-¡No, claro que no!, si alguien tiene la culpa en todo este asunto es Enishi-

**flashback**

Enishi estaba llorando como un niño sujetándose con desesperación a su cuerpo pero de pronto sus ojos parecieron entrar en shock, Kaoru que podía ver sus pupilas tras las gafas no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al notar el cambio en su estado de ánimo, algo iba a pasar y no era nada bueno.

Parándose de un salto el muchacho la tomó por el brazo y sin ningún miramiento empezó a arrastrarla.

-¡Oye que te sucede!- la joven kendoka gritó pero el pareció no oírla o no querer oírla.

-¡Yukishiro Enishi que hombre tan grosero eres!- pero el chico parecía no inmutarse.

-¡Yukishiro te estoy hablando, ¿Acaso estas sordo?!, ¡Que me sueltes maldita sea!- pero en vez de soltarla el agarre se hizo mas intenso.

-¡Me lastimas animal, que me sueltes!-

-Hecho- concedió el joven al tiempo que la dejaba caer de un manotazo en la cama de su habitación.

-¡Me dolió idiota!- se quejó la joven al tiempo que una vena se le saltaba en la frente y le propinaba tremenda patada en el rostro que lo mando hacía atrás como a un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Hablas demasiado!- contraataco Enishi sujetando con rencor su mejilla dañada.

-¡Y tu eres peor que una piedra!-

-¡¿Quién te pregunto?! Mujer odiosa e impertinente-

-¡A quien llamas odiosa!- la chica se levantó de la cama con una aura de fuego rodeando su figura pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Enishi ya había salido del cuarto y el "clic" del seguro en la puerta hizo eco en la habitación.

-¡Yukishiro Enishi no seas cobarde, regresa, sácame de aquí!- pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, los pasos del joven se alejaron lentamente por el pasillo.

**fin del flashback**

Sí, toda la culpa era de Enishi, la joven se levantó pesadamente del suelo y observó el paisaje que se extendía frente a su ventana, la isla en todo su esplendor parecía darle la bienvenida al sol pero para ella eso solo significaba que no había podido escapar, seguía encerrada en ese lugar con Enishi y el próximo barco tardaría varios días en llegar, eso era todo menos agradable ¿Qué haría tanto tiempo sola con Enishi en ese lugar? Y a eso aún tenía que agregarle la estancia del hombre bajito y sus cuatro sirvientes (uno de los cuales ya había recibido una muestra de su afecto traducida en un palazo). La joven cerró los ojos mientras una mueca nerviosa aparecía en su rostro, lo mejor sería sacarle la vuelta a esos sujetos, por increíble que pareciera prefería mil veces vérselas con Yukishiro Enishi.

-Grrr- la chica parpadeo y giró su vista hacía su estomago, era cierto, desde el día anterior que no había probado bocado.

-Creo que mejor bajare a ver que encuentro para comer- y diciendo y haciendo salió de su habitación y puso rumbo hacía la cocina.

MOMENTOS DESPUES EN LA COCINA…

Kaoru tomó con aire pensativo una gran zanahoria y la puso sobre una tabla de picar, acto seguido tomó un gran cuchillo (que mas bien parecía machete) y empezó a cortar el vegetal con la vista fija en el techo, había varias cosas que la preocupaban por ejemplo el hecho de estar encerrada sin poder ver a Kenshin, de hecho era él quien mas le preocupaba, las demás personas podían decir que Kenshin era muy fuerte pero ella sabía que su corazón era frágil como las hojas que caen en otoño.

Lo extrañaba demasiado ¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían estar en calma entre ellos dos?, ¿Por qué siempre había alguna persona loca dispuesta a secuestrarla?.

-Eso no me gusta- murmuró la joven respirando con fuerza, por otro lado…

-¡¿Y por que tiene que cocinar el rehén?!- los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos rendijas de fuego mientras volvía la vista hacía la zanahoria atacándola con el cuchillo sin piedad.

-¡Cocinar es mas difícil que vender armas y si tiene tanto dinero pues que se consiga a alguien que cocine!- ya a esa altura la zanahoria era un desastre de papilla y cuadritos cortados sin ton ni son y es que la verdad era que como cocinera Kaoru no servía absolutamente para nada, de eso también tenía la culpa Enishi ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar que el rehén sobreviviera como pudiera?, bueno se supone que cuando secuestras a alguien tu primordial deseo es mantenerlo con vida ¿no? De otro modo lo hubieras matado en primer instancia o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba ella.

-Si quería matarme no debió de haber usado este método- exclamó con un suspiro mientras soltaba el cuchillo y observaba con desaliento el desastre que había causado en tan poco segundos, para que negarlo era un caso perdido, por mas que se esforzara lo mas seguro es que jamás se enseñaría a cocinar.

-Pero bueno no se porque me quejo, tengo a mi Kenshin- cierto, tenía a Kenshin pero eso no podía durar toda la vida ¿O si? Por lo menos no duraría ni un segundo si seguía encerrada en ese lugar y eso era lo peor, ahora ¿Cómo demonios iba a escapar? En el siguiente barco claro pero eso no sería nada fácil y si Enishi la descubría la cuestión no iba a ponerse nada bonita.

-Me he salvado porque su mente esta algo dañada pero si paso los límites no dudara en matarme- y de verdad lo creía porque si algo había aprendido en esos días era que Enishi se manejaba por los sentimientos.

"Es una persona muy difícil que no piensa en las consecuencias y que aparte esta obsesionada con el recuerdo de su fallecida hermana" la chica sonrió ante este pensamiento, si algo la había salvado en ese tiempo era ese hecho, que Enishi de algún modo confundía a su difunta hermana con ella.

"Que cosa mas graciosa, por lo que nos platico Kenshin y por lo poco que él ha dicho me imagino que Tomoe era una persona muy hermosa, me pregunto porque él insiste en confundirme con ella, es cierto que si soy bonita pero…" la chica hizo un mohín con la boca, claro que era muy bonita pero de seguro que Tomoe era mas…

-O quien sabe- la joven se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se agacho para recoger el cuchillo que se le había caído pero al pararse una idea invadió de golpe su mente haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan.

-¿Y si?- al pararse su cabeza chocó con la mesa y se fue de sentón al piso mientras ahogaba una exclamación de dolor, que suerte la suya, sin embargo las cosas podían empezar a cambiar.

…………

……

…

Enishi aún no se encontraba bien y eso le molestaba, sus músculos le dolían mas de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio y todo por culpa de la mujer de Battousai, esa chiquilla gritona y ruda… bueno quizás el hecho de haber peleado tan brutalmente con Battousai podría haber tenido algo que ver pero… bueno como hubiese ocurrido, la cosa es que aún no podía recuperarse y eso lo exasperaba, además ese bueno para nada de Heishin no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la mansión murmurando cosas de la organización que pensaba cambiar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y la verdad en esos instantes todo lo que él dijera le valían un reverendo cuerno.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta ese guiñapo de hombre que la organización no le importaba en lo mas mínimo? Claro un hombre para quien el dinero lo es todo no podía comprender sus sentimientos y por otro lado a él no le importaba en lo absoluto que lo comprendiera, lo único importante era vengar a su hermana no importaba si a Heishin se le hacía increíble que un hombre tan poderoso renunciara a todo por un simple deseo.

Aún recordaba la cara de intriga que tenía su segundo al mando cuando le había comunicado sus propósitos, utilizaría todos los recursos de la organización, dinero, armas, hombres, barcos, lo que fuera necesario para su venganza y después dejaría todo en manos suyas.

"El muy estupido pensó que se trataba de una broma" recordó el joven de cabello plateado mientras enlazaba los tobillos y dejaba escapar una sonrisa, bueno aunque finalmente Heishin había resultado ser una persona inteligente y había aceptado, eso que desde aquel entonces ya llevaba a sus cuatro grandulones para "cuidarlo" cosa que Enishi dudaba seriamente que pudieran hacer llegada la ocasión.

Una vez mas se asomó por su balcón, quizás la mujer de Battousai ya había salido y podría entretenerse observándola, pero no, al parecer la chica no quería volver a servirle de entretenimiento, que remedio.

-Ya me harte- el joven dio media vuelta y a paso lento pero decidido se dirigió a las escaleras, su habitación estaba bien pero después de tanto tiempo empezaba a aburrirle, si no podía moverse con libertad por lo menos estaría en su mirador.

"A ver si me entretengo con los cuatro torpes" pensó con una mueca al tiempo que salía lentamente a su amada terraza y es que esos cuatro cabezones eran un grupo bastante singular que se entretenía ejercitándose en su isla, claro, si él hubiese estado repuesto les habría pedido un combate y se los habría llevado a los cuatro sin mayor problema pero como el caso no era ese solo se podía conformar con observar.

-Tal parece que hoy todo el mundo tiene flojera- y al parecer así era porque de los cuatro gigantes no se veía ni la sombra y las palmeras se mecían lentamente por la brisa marina frente a el.

Dio un resoplido y se acercó a su mecedora, la manta blanca seguía sobre su calido asiento casi como si estuviera llamándolo y de hecho hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de no ser porque unos pasos menudos lo pusieron en alerta.

Kaoru entró a la terraza con la vista fija en el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, podía sentir la tensión en el aura de Enishi pero no se dejaría amedrentar por ese hombre, si había podido con Sanza y con Battousai porque no con ese chiquillo loco, aunque bueno… de chiquillo no parecía tener nada.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza espantando las ideas tontas y colocó con delicadeza la charola que llevaba en la mesa de centro, dentro de ella estaban colocados con exquisito gusto varios trastes de estilo europeo repletos de comida, para cocinar ese platillo la joven había tenido que sudar la gota gorda, mas de tres horas se la había pasado en la cocina, había tirado mas de dos veces todo porque al probarlo le producía nauseas y por fin después de tanto esfuerzo había logrado cocinar algo medianamente aceptable para sus propios estándares. Ahora estaba visiblemente satisfecha.

-¿Qué pretendes?- la pregunta fría de Enishi la devolvió a la realidad ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?, ¿Qué pretendía llevándole de comer a la persona que la mantenía presa?, ¿Qué ganaba portándose amable con quien la había secuestrado?, la respuesta era muy sencilla, ella quería escapar (algo que no sería nada fácil), si volvía a fallar seguramente desataría la furia de Enishi, pero el joven estaba muy dañado, su corazón estaba herido y había estado pensando, si atacaba las heridas del corazón de Enishi le sería mas fácil escapar, o mejor dicho, no tendría que temer un nuevo ataque asesino.

Esa era la verdad al desnudo pero no podía decírsela así que se le ocurrió contestarle como si no importara.

-Nada, es solo que si puedo cocinar para uno también puedo hacerlo para dos- de cierta forma eso también era verdad, de su comida siempre había sobras, sí, con solo recordar como eran despreciadas sus bolas de arroz en comparación con las de Kenshin le entraba un coraje que… pero bueno, ese no era el momento de pararse a meditar en eso, Enishi la estaba observando como si no le creyera, quizás pensaba que lo quería envenenar o algo así.

-No has comido nada desde que llegaste y no hay nadie más que cocine- agregó la muchacha bajando los ojos al piso para después recuperar su porte vivaracho y apuntarlo con el dedo –Muy bien, comete todo- quizás los ojos de Enishi se veían realmente sorprendidos pero a través de las gafas eso era imposible de notar así que la joven kendoka simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del lugar; a un paso de alcanzar la puerta y como él aparentemente se había quedado mudo gritó.

-¡Tú puedes lavar los platos!- después siguió su camino, por lo que había podido notar el joven aún no se recuperaba de su pelea, sin embargo su estado no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, eso lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Él y todo lo que tuviera que ver consigo era cruel, sin embargo no podía verlo como alguien malo ¿Acaso eso era posible? Comprendía que su justicia humana era cruel con Kenshin (Tenía una remota idea de lo que estaba pasando el pelirrojo) pero aún así no podía simplemente odiar a Enishi, simplemente era una persona que había sufrido mucho y la comprendía como a todas las personas a quienes les había tocado vivir esa nueva era. A ser sincera Enishi no le agradaba mucho pero…

"Soy una persona muy amable…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi observó con desconfianza todos los movimientos de Kaoru, un comportamiento así no era ni lógico ni razonable, si una persona te trata mal lo que puedes esperar a cambio es maldad no bondad pero esa chica…

Alzó una ceja, ella le ordenaba que comiera y después salía, por un momento (no podía negarlo) había pensando que quizás la comida contenía veneno o alguna cosa así pero pensándolo bien la cuestión resultaba ridícula, además una chica como aquella no parecía capaz de matar, no parecía capaz de… los pensamientos del joven se detuvieron y sus pupilas se ensancharon cuando ella gritó a un paso de salir que él podría lavar los trastes y no fue tanto por la extraña orden (que dicho sea de paso no pensaba cumplir) sino porque la espalda de la joven le había traído a la mente un recuerdo que creía olvidado en su memoria.

**flashback**

Hacía frío pero él intentaba no demostrar que lo tenía, su hermana, su hermosa y adorable hermana estaba por casarse y no podía haber noticia peor para su infantil mente que aquella. ¿Qué haría el sin su hermana cuidándolo?, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin la luz que siempre parecía guiarlo?.

-Enishi-

-¿He?-

-Enishi te estaba hablando-

-Lo siento- Tomoe sonrió, una sonrisa que solo estaba destinada para el niño.

-Debes tener hambre, espera un momento, ya casi esta lista la cena- Enishi, el pequeño niño de diez años asintió mientras observaba a su hermana que se afanaba diligentemente frente al fogón, solo para cocinarle a él, solo a él.

**fin del flashback**

La mirada del joven se volvió soñadora y triste, recuerdos como ese acudían cada vez con menor frecuencia a su mente y ahora esa chica parecía haberlos traído de vuelta con su extraño comportamiento.

Quizás a fin de cuentas confundirla con su hermana no era tan malo como le había parecido en un principio, se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó una pequeña vasija que al parecer contenía sopa, los recuerdos aún estaban frescos en su mente y se llevó el traste a los labios sin pensarlo, el liquido caliente hizo contacto con su lengua, con su garganta… con su estomago.

-Sabe mal…- sí, ese era su veredicto, sabía horrible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó la noche, las estrellas hicieron su aparición al igual que la luna y Kaoru asomó la cara por su ventana, algo que tenía que aceptar era que la isla era maravillosamente hermosa a esas horas.

-Aunque sería mucho mas hermosa si estuviera contigo…Kenshin- la chica se alejó de la ventana y se abrazó a si misma sentada en su cómoda cama, otra cosa que tenía que aceptar era que Enishi le tenía un cuarto muy cómodo.

Aunque bueno si lo usaba para encerrarla la cosa perdía encanto, se levantó pesadamente y se miró al espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja, no podía decir que era hermosa pero tenía su encanto, hace unos minutos se había dado un baño y ahora su cabello suelto y mojado caía por su espalda.

No había comido nada desde la mañana y es que por estarle cocinando a Enishi había perdido el apetito pero ahora su estomago por fin parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar.

"Justo cuando ya no tengo nadita de ganas de cocinar" pensó con abatimiento mientras se dirigía a la cocina, bueno si corría con algo de suerte conseguiría una fruta o algo así, desde que estaba en esa mansión (y sin que ella así lo deseara) había tenido que seguir una rigurosa dieta, a ese paso acabaría convertida en un hueso antes de poder escapar.

-Pero que le voy a…- la joven cortó en seco su comentario pues de pie frente a ella y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba Yukishiro Enishi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi casa puedo estar donde me plazca- Kaoru entrecerró la mirada.

-¡Eso ya lo se!, te pregunto ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí en ese estado?-

-Mi estado no te importa-

-¡Claro que…!- la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado y giró la vista hacía su izquierda, ese Enishi era un caso perdido, el chico por su parte arrugó el ceño, la mujer de Battousai estaba por decir que él si le importaba, algo que aún no acababa de comprender ¿Por qué se preocupaba por su seguridad aquella mujer?.

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?- Enishi guardó silencio, hiciera lo que hiciera esa mujer no tenía derecho de saber acerca de sus motivos.

-¡A ya se!- Kaoru pareció alegrarse de pronto y le sonrió al tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo -¡Vas a cumplir tu promesa de lavar los trastes!- Enishi parpadeo, gesto que no pudo ser observado a causa de sus gafas.

-Ni que lo sueñes-

-¡Queee!-

-Yo no soy de esos que lavan los trastes-

-¡A con que machista el hombre!- la joven kendoka puso ambas manos sobre su cintura y frunció el seño.

-Yo nunca dije eso- el joven de cabello plateado la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota surgiendo débilmente en su frente.

-Pues eso pareces-

-Solo digo que yo no lavo trastes ¿Acaso estas ciega?- el joven levantó su brazo y lo dejo caer y en ese instante Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba el brazo vendado en un cabestrillo.

-O, lo siento- la chica se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera apenada y Enishi giró la vista como restándole importancia al asunto, de cualquier manera aún estando en perfectas condiciones él no era de los que lavaban trastes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué bajaste?- Vaya que esa chica era persistente ¿Cómo podía soportarla Battousai?

-Bueno si no vas a decirme no me importa pero de cualquier manera vas a ayudarme-

-¿Ayudar…te?- para Enishi esa palabra sonaba casi desconocida y Kaoru rodó los ojos ante su respuesta.

-Sí vas a ayudarme, prometiste que lavarías los trastes y no lo hiciste-

-¡Yo nunca prometí eso!-

-Hay que limpiar todo este desastre- Kaoru siguió sin prestarle atención, la cocina parecía el escenario de una guerra con pedazos de comida tirados por doquier, necesitaría esforzarse mucho para volver a dejarla como estaba.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?!- Muy bien Enishi empezaba a enfadarse, faltaba mas, una mujer ordenándolo.

-Porque es tu cocina y porque no podemos vivir entre este desastre, no se porque pero me da la impresión de que eres un hombre ordenado- la chica se levantó con una olla sucia entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente.

-En eso aciertas- concedió el joven devolviéndole la mirada.

-Entonces ¿Hacemos las paces?- la chica extendió su mano.

-Temporalmente- aceptó el joven viéndola fijamente, Kaoru frunció el seño y extendió mas su brazo pero Enishi no hacía por estrechar su mano.

-¡Oye, se supone que…!- por toda respuesta Enishi movió los dedos que sobresalían de su vendaje y la chica dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y bajaba la mano.

-Ah, creo que lo olvide otra vez-

-No importa-

-Bueno a limpiar, ayúdame con esto- Enishi frunció el ceño mientras atrapaba con su brazo libre los trastes sucios que la chica le pasaba.

-Oye tonta recuerda que solo tengo un brazo por el momento-

-¡No me digas tonta! Y si lo recuerdo, ahora llévalos allá-

-Sé donde llevar mis propios trastes sucios- exclamó en un gruñido el joven al tiempo que los dejaba caer en el lavabo.

-Bien-

-¿Y ahora?- Enishi se había puesto de espaldas al lavabo y veía con los brazos cruzados la pared de enfrente.

-Nada, ahora yo lavo y cuando estén secos los puedes acomodar ¿Bien?-

-Supongo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heishin tenía sed, necesitaba agua y para eso tenía que bajar a la cocina, no despertó a ninguno de sus guardaespaldas porque no lo creyó necesario, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasarle en su viaje a la cocina?, caminó con esos pasos suaves que tanto lo caracterizaban hasta la puerta pero al llegar ahí se quedo congelado.

Enishi quien aún era jefe de la organización estaba de pie recargado en el lavabo mientras la jovencita que supuestamente era su rehén lavaba los trastes a escasos centímetros de él, el joven de cabello plateado parecía verla atentamente (o eso parecía por la dirección que tenían sus lentes) y ella estaba llena de jabón hasta los codos, de pronto la chica volteó hacía el y le embarró un poco de espuma en un brazo, como siempre que algo lo molestaba Enishi gruñó algún improperio pero esta vez… Heishin retrocedió lentamente y se volvió a su habitación sin tomar su vaso de agua, esta vez el tono de Enishi no había sido de enfado sino de… ¿diversión?.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, al parecer las vacaciones quitan mas tiempo del que dan jajaja, pero bueno es que al principio no podía continuar el capitulo, las primeras hojas salieron despacio y sin chispa pero hoy me he sentado a escribir y todo ha fluido muy bien, me encanta Enishi y espero estar captando su personalidad, por otro lado yo creo que el capitulo que viene es el ultimo (si lo se algo corto este fic) pero bueno tomando en cuenta que me baso en el manga lo he extendido bastante . Como siempre muchas gracias por leer.

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A: **CiNtHiA **como no dejaste tu mail no pude contestarte personalmente pero mil gracias por los ánimos, **battousaiKamiya **pues sí Enishi no la mato y aquí esta la continuación, **gabyhiatt **¿Crees que alguno de los dos se enamore? Je,je personalmente espero que no ocurra (aunque luego los personajes me dan unas sorpresas que bueno…) **Haro Kzoids **agradezco tus comentarios en verdad que me animan a continauar.

Y a todos ustedes que leen no olviden dejar review, me ayudan a mejorar Ciao

_Viernes 4 de Enero del 2008_


	3. Supongo que somos amigos

**AMISTAD EXPLOSIVA**

**Capitulo 3: Supongo que somos amigos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Estaba aburrida y no había remedio contra su mal, no por lo menos en esa tonta isla sin diversiones, y ella que pensaba que el lugar donde vivía podía ser aburrido, ahora en esa enorme mansión le parecía que moriría de pereza.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de hablar mucho, si estuviera al lado de Kenshin hablaría y hablaría sin parar, él siempre la escuchaba y no se burlaba de lo que decía, en cambio en ese lugar no podía hablar mas que con la pared y de vez en cuando con Enishi pero eso sucedía solamente cuando se lo topaba por coincidencia (cosa que raramente sucedía) y cuando le llevaba de comer (auque a veces ni en esas ocasiones intercambiaban palabra).

-Que horror…- la chica puso una mano bajo su barbilla y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, un día mas sin emociones ¿Cuándo podría escapar de ese lugar?, ¿Cuándo llegaría un nuevo barco?, ¿Cuándo Enishi se cansaría de ella y la regresaría a Tokio?.

Últimamente extrañaba a todos, a Sano, a Yahiko, a Misao, a Kenshin más que a nadie e incluso a veces extrañaba a Megumi.

-Para extrañarla a ella ya debo estar algo trastornada- murmuró al tiempo que una sonrisita se asomaba en sus labios, cierto, Megumi podía ser detestable (la mayoría del tiempo lo era) pero había ocasiones en las que era de suma importancia.

-Me pregunto si ellos me extrañaran- el aire golpeó con fuerza su rostro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla ¿La extrañarían sus amigos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enishi tomo aire y observó con detenimiento la isla que se extendía frente a el, siempre lo relajaba ver ese lugar, el mar como un espejo que se extendía sin fin y el cielo celeste y blanco cuando hacía buen tiempo, como justo en ese instante.

-Lindo día- el muchacho cerró su mano y la volvió a abrir, era sorprendente como se recuperaba su cuerpo, eran los resultados de años de practica, años de entrenamiento y claro, años de acostumbrar a su cuerpo a las masacres; no es que anteriormente lo hubieran golpeado mucho, quizás cuando era niño si lo habían maltratado un poco, pero nunca fue demasiado. No, solo lo suficiente para que su único deseo adquiriera mayor fuerza, derrotar a Battousai.

Ahora ese deseo se volvía realidad y lo único que lo estaba molestando un poco era una mujer de cabello negro azabache que se paseaba por su mansión. No es que ella hiciera algo desagradable (aparte de su forma de cocinar claro) pero su constante presencia lo confundía, desde que "habían lavado trastes juntos" una extraña conexión parecía haber surgido entre ellos, había algo calido en el ambiente cuando por "coincidencia" se encontraban en algún pasillo de la mansión, y aunque él en rara ocasión iniciaba una platica ella parecía hablar por los dos y contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar, no le desagradaba.

Y eso era confuso porque se conocía y cualquier otra persona que actuara de esa manera se habría ganado su desagrado e incluso su repulsión, pero esa chica… esa chica definitivamente lo descontrolaba. Por esa razón intentaba mantenerse alejado de ella, cuando se cruzaban dejaba que ella hablara y rara vez le contestaba, gracias a sus lentes oscuros ninguna emoción parecía surcar su rostro. No, definitivamente ella nunca sabría lo que lo hacía sentir y como lo confundía, no lo sabría ni ahora ni nunca.

-Jamás- exclamó con enfado al tiempo que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su lujosa casa y tomaba su espada ajustándosela en la cintura, definitivamente nunca tendría pinta de samurai pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo él no era un samurai, solo era un vengador.

"Un vengador que siente algo muy raro por la mujer de su victima" pensó el joven al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, por desgracia jamás había podido reprimir sus emociones y justo en esos instantes estaba molesto por lo que sentía.

-Lo mejor será entrenar un poco- dijo casi para si mismo mientras caminaba hacía su patio principal, en ese lugar había muchos árboles y… la persona que menos quería ver asomada a la ventana.

Bueno, no iba a desistir de sus propósitos solamente porque ella estuviera ahí, después de todo nada lo despejaba más que un buen ataque, un maravilloso ataque explosivo; así que se detuvo frente a ella pero sin girarse a verla en ningún momento, el árbol frente a él era alto y frondoso, ¿Cuántos años de antigüedad tendría?, ¿Cuánta resistencia le ofrecería? En cuestión de segundos obtendría una respuesta.

Su mano izquierda tomó el final de la empuñadura al tiempo que colocaba la derecha veinte centímetros mas arriba con el dedo anular e índice levantados, sabía que eso parecía extraño, sus movimientos parecían estar combinados con alguna arte secreta pero no era eso, no, levantó su rodilla hasta que su pie estuvo a la altura de su cintura, sus ojos se concentraron en un solo punto y entonces atacó. La espada y su pie volaron al mismo tiempo contra el árbol en un doble impacto impresionante que partió el tronco en dos dejando miles de astillas volando en el aire.

El joven dejó el brazo extendido como si de esa forma pudiera admirar su obra en todo su esplendor, el árbol que caía y el tronco que ahora aparecía mutilado pero… su cara se lleno de sudor y sus ojos bajaron al piso, de nueva cuenta la imagen de su difunta hermana parecía mirarlo entristecida, ¿No era suficiente su esfuerzo?, ¿En que estaba fallando? Podría haberse echo miles de preguntas pero en esos instantes el silencio fue roto por ella, la chica que desequilibraba su mundo.

-Tus movimientos me sorprenden- sí, así era ella, parecía no tener problemas para decir lo que pensaba justo cuando quería, era algo que no lograba entender, ¿Cómo una persona así había logrado cautivar a Battousai? Tan diferente de su hermana, tan abierta, tan sincera… se giró hacía ella despacio, su semblante duro, ella lo miraba con solo la candidez pintada en su rostro –Supongo que eres de esos que se lanzan con todo contra el enemigo- Enishi la observó indiferente, ella de verdad creía en lo que afirmaba pero no sabía si era un halago o una critica y de cualquier manera, no dejaría que importara.

-Pues no será gracias a tu pésima comida- listo, lo había dicho, por fin le había confesado que su comida sabía deplorable.

-¡Oye!- los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos rendijas oscuras y el joven parpadeo tras sus gafas -¡Pues no la comas, de todas maneras siempre te comes la mitad!- listo, ahora si Enishi se había pasado, todavía que ella se esforzaba en prepararle la comida (algo que no hacía ni por Kenshin y sus amigos) y el venía a decirle que sabía mala, ¡Si que era un malagradecido! Y encima ahora la observaba con esos ojos inocentes de "no mato ni una mosca" que solo el podía poner y que eran similares a los de un niño pequeño.

-Lamento interrumpir jefe- la voz clara y con algo de arrogancia desvió la atención de ambos jóvenes hacía el recién llegado quien era nada mas y nada menos que Heishin, el segundo al mando precedido de sus cuatro guardaespaldas, Kaoru al verlos paso saliva disimuladamente, aún recordaba haber golpeado a uno de ellos y seguramente verla no le causaría ninguna gracia, aunque bueno, no creía que le hicieran nada delante de Enishi.

-Heishin- exclamó el joven de cabello plateado por todo saludo al tiempo que recargaba la espada contra su hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- al hacer esta pregunta el hombre le mando una nada disimulada mirada a la joven kendoka quien simplemente frunció el ceño, estaba secuestrada en esa isla y si ahora le venían con "ok, vete porque tenemos que hablar" simplemente no lo permitiría. Al ver que la joven no hacía por irse Heishin miró ahora a Enishi, pero el muchacho tampoco parecía dispuesto a correrla ¿Acaso entre esos dos…?

-¿Pasa algo?- El joven Yukishiro notó su mirada inquisidora y le devolvió una fría.

-No es asunto tuyo, dime que paso- el segundo al mando tentado estuvo de morderse la lengua, justo lo que pensaba, entre Yukishiro Enishi y su rehén estaba pasando algo extraño y eso no era bueno para la organización, no si el joven seguía al mando.

-¿Se enteraron de Arakawa?- ahora era Enishi el que preguntaba, de cualquier forma ya veía venir que descubrieran su escondite en tierra.

-Gein reveló todo, la policía japonesa comandada por ese tal Hajime resultó ser más hábil de lo que cualquiera esperaría- una mueca de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven, según lo que el recordaba le había ordenado a Heishin que se deshiciera de Gein pero obviamente no lo había cumplido, de verdad que todos eran unos ineptos.

-Ya veo… pero ahora eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, la organización es toda tuya puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras- ¿Acaso pensaba que él iba a resolverle sus problemas? Pues que equivocado estaba.

-Por supuesto- el tono de voz de Heishin fue irónico pero Kaoru no le presto atención, estaba oyendo todo pero su vista estaba puesta en otra parte, como si lo que estuvieran hablando no le importara, de hecho no le importaba, si caía o no caía la organización era irrelevante, si no le afectaba a Enishi ¿Por qué habría de afectarle a ella?.

-Pero hay algo mas- el segundo al mando alzó un dedo como para darse aires de importancia –al mismo tiempo escapo el hombre que usaba un arma en su brazo y se dirigió a la ciudad- esta vez la joven kendoka desvió ligeramente su mirada, recordaba a ese hombre, antes de llegar a esa isla Kenshin y Sanosuke habían peleado en su contra, era un hombre enorme que en vez de brazo tenía una especie de cañón, lo ultimo que recordaba era que había quedado fuera de combate tirado en el patio del dojo.

-Kujiranami- murmuró Enishi al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida aparecía en sus labios, ese hombre había sido de mucha ayuda para la captura de Kamiya Kaoru en el ultimo momento –De seguro que se volvió loco, ¿Y que paso?, ¿se murió?-

-No. Desconozco los detalles pero un espadachín con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda peleo contra el y lo detuvo- a pesar de que el tono de voz de Heishin era neutral provocó grandes reacciones en los rostros de sus interlocutores, Kaoru saltó hacía adelante mientras sus ojos se abrían con infinita sorpresa y los labios de Enishi se entreabrieron al tiempo que su boca se secaba.

-¡Kenshin!- la chica apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y gritó con toda la fuerza que poseían sus pulmones, no podía creerlo, Kenshin estaba bien, estaba vivo, incluso había podido pelear contra el hombre ese, ¡Que felicidad!.

-Mmm- murmuró Heishin con una mal disimulada satisfacción –sabía que tenías algo que ver- Enishi parecía mudo y la chica parecía la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, de verdad que no entendía que hacían personas tan diferentes en paz bajo el mismo techo, pero bueno, por ahora eso no era tan importante, se dio la vuelta al lado de sus cuatro guardaespaldas como si fuera una gran personalidad y procedió a alejarse al tiempo que dejaba oír sus ultimas observaciones.

-La policía y ese hombre están en camino así que será mejor que te prepares, el mejor plan es quedarse en la isla y esperar- ¿Esperar? Enishi realmente no había oído las ultimas palabras, su mente estaba en blanco y en su rostro podía verse una inocencia que a Kaoru se le antojaba engañosa ¿Cómo podía verse tan puro alguien tan malvado como él?, No parecía posible pero así era, en esos instantes el rostro de Enishi parecía el de un niño confundido que descubre que sus planes no salieron exactamente como lo deseaba.

"¿El Battousai?, ¿Volvió en si?" esos pensamientos invadían su mente como si se trataran de algo imposible, algo irreal, pero de pronto la imagen triste de su hermana apareció a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Sí, eso es, ahora lo entiendo…- Kaoru se giró a verlo, un brillo maligno rodeaba su cuerpo y la joven se pregunto si por fin se habría vuelto loco.

-Una vida de infierno no fue suficiente, lo mandare al verdadero infierno, eso es lo que mi hermana hubiera querido-

-¿Qué?- la pregunta de Kaoru fue apenas un susurró ahogado, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, él realmente lucía peligroso en ese estado, Enishi se giró a verla, sus ojos desbordados de pánico, su piel erizada, el sudor frío que la recorría. Caminó hacía ella, sus blancos dientes formando una sonrisa mortal.

-Si lo mato con mis propias manos ella me sonreirá de nuevo…- el corazón de Kaoru golpeaba con insistencia como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho y Enishi alcanzó con una de sus manos su barbilla obligándola a verlo fijamente a los ojos, las gafas habían resbalado y ahora las orbes azules se encontraban frente a frente con la mirada oscura del joven.

-Si mato a ese hombre…- si lo mataba, si finalmente lo mataba, su hermana le sonreiría de nuevo, su vida volvería a iluminarse, además ahora que sabía que después de perder a la chica podía volver a levantarse no tendría que sufrir mas los enredos de su mente ni sus emociones confusas, o Battousai no la quería lo suficiente o era lo bastante fuerte para resistirlo. Seguramente era lo primero, un hombre como ese no era capaz de querer, no era capaz de amar, un asesino no tenía ese don.

-…Enishi…- la voz quebrada de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo olvidaba aún la mantenía sujeta de la barbilla, cerca muy cerca de el, sentía su respiración agitada sobre su rostro y ella seguramente sentía lo mismo.

-Me has llamado Enishi- la chica paso saliva casi furiosamente, estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa como para detenerse a hablarle con todo y apellido.

-Suéltame-

-Kaoru también suena bien-

-¿He?- ahora sí que Enishi estaba divagando, que ella recordara nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

-Te llamare Kaoru, ¿Sabes? Quizás y ya no seas la mujer de Battousai-

-¿Qué has dicho?- la joven ya no entendía nada, la cercanía con Enishi la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, además el aura asesina que tenía hace unos instantes había desaparecido.

-Kaoru, voy a hacer una prueba-

-¿Qué…?- prueba estaba por preguntar la chica pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, Enishi soltó su barbilla y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la tomó por la nuca y la estrechó contra el, sus labios se unieron, los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa y lo observaron fijamente, los ojos de él le devolvieron una mirada dura, una mirada calculadora.

Soltó violentamente la espada y ya con su mano libre abrazó su cintura atrayéndola mas hacía él, Kaoru sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, él estaba afuera, ella adentro, sus piernas chocaban con la pared y… ¡Y eso no podía estar pasando! Colocó sus manos como pudo en el pecho de Enishi y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, quería patearlo pero eso era imposible y el contacto visual seguía ahí, como si lo que hicieran sus cuerpos no tuviera nada que ver, ella con los ojos desorbitados y él simplemente mirándola, como si no estuviera haciendo nada.

"¡Basta!" eso es lo que le hubiera gustado gritar pero simplemente no podía, la lengua afilada de Enishi se había abierto paso en su boca, recorría salvajemente sus labios, su mano había saltado de su cintura a su espalda y de nuevo esa sensación de inferioridad, de incapacidad la inundaba ¡Como demonios podía estar pasando eso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada!.

Enishi de pronto sintió que la presión en su pecho se estaba volviendo mas grande, la chica realmente quería zafarse de él, pero la prueba aún no terminaba, aún no… Kaoru gritó al tiempo que pasaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Enishi, la había cargado, sin decir agua va la había tomado por la cintura y la había sacado por la ventana pero…

-¡Zam!- sin muchas contemplaciones ambos cayeron al suelo, en un principio Enishi había quedado abajo pero rápidamente se había dado la vuelta quedando él encima, con sus fuertes manos contenía las pequeñas de la chica una a cada lado de su cabeza y el beso continuaba, caliente, y explosivo.

-¡Ya!- Kaoru giró la cabeza, un sudor frío recorría su espalda, Enishi por el brusco movimiento ahora se encontraba con los labios sobre su mejilla.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- la chica respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos azules parecían presa de una gran vergüenza.

-No lo entiendo- Enishi mordió ligeramente su labio sin separarse de la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-No entiendo que es lo que siento por ti-

-¿Lo que sientes por mi?- la joven volvió a girar el rostro, para quedar frente a frente, ya no le temía a lo que le pudiera hacer.

-Pensé que era esto, pensé que sería esto- murmuró el joven viéndola fijamente –Pero creo que me equivoque- su rostro volvía a tener esa expresión inocente e inconcientemente Kaoru levantó la mano para tocarle su mejilla, al sentir el contacto Enishi se estremeció.

-Siento algo por ti, pero no es el amor que existe entre un hombre y una mujer- Kaoru negó con la cabeza, aunque era muy guapo ella tampoco sentía eso por él.

-Pero no puede ser el amor que tenía por mi hermana, ella es única, tu eres una extraña tú…- el joven iba a seguir hablando, empezaba a exaltarse pero entonces la chica acomodó un mechón de cabello plateado tras su oreja.

-Entonces supongo que somos amigos-

-¿Qué?-

-Digo que entonces me quieres como si fuera tu amiga, somos amigos ¿no?-

-¿Amigos?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, si algo malo le pasara a él ella lo sentiría ¿Eso los volvía amigos no?, el joven por su parte frunció el ceño al tiempo que la observaba como si quisiera engañarlo, nunca había tenido un amigo… quizás ella tenía la razón.

-Entonces… supongo que somos amigos…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas sobre la lujosa cama de su habitación, Enishi la había mantenido encerrada desde el día anterior, ni siquiera le había dado algo de comer, eso si que era una barbarie contra el rehén.

-Que descaro el de él- gruñó la jovencita al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacía atrás y ponía una almohada sobre su cara, seguramente iba a llegar un barco y por eso no la dejaba salir (como si pudiera escapar).

-¡Enishi!, ¿Me escuchas?, ¡Soy yo!- la jovencita parpadeo bajo el almohadón y levantó lentamente la cabeza, quizás podría equivocarse pero esa voz lejana era muy parecida a la de Kenshin.

-¡Vine por la señorita Kaoru, sal de dondequiera que estés, terminemos con esto aquí y ahora!- ¡Si era Kenshin!, y venía por ella, Kenshin, su adorado Kenshin venía por ella.

Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a la ventana pero por desgracia no podía ver nada desde ese lugar, ¡Tenía que salir!, ¡Tenía que encontrarse con su amado! Aunque…

"Espero que él y Enishi no tengan que pelear" realmente lo esperaba aunque muy dentro de su ser sabía que aquello sería imposible.

………

……

…

Enishi estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón europeo, tenía las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en la empuñadura de su espada como si estuviera cavilando algún asunto importante, hace apenas unos segundos había conseguido escuchar el grito de Battousai retándolo a pelear por su mujer, así que a fin de cuentas estaba equivocado, Battousai se había podido recuperar porque sabía que Kaoru no estaba muerta, no porque no la quisiera.

Bueno, de cualquier manera Battousai tendría que morir, le daba un poco de lastima por la joven pero intentaba no detenerse a pensar mucho en eso, suficiente había tenido ya con tener que preocuparse por ella en los días anteriores.

**flashback**

-Enishi, ¿Por qué tienes a Heishin a tu lado?- el joven de cabello pateado volteo a verla como si le restara importancia a lo que dijera.

-Porque puedo utilizarlo-

-Pero puede traicionarte-

-Eso no me importa, todas las personas pueden traicionarme, esta en su naturaleza-

-Los amigos no se traicionan entre sí, y estoy segura de que por otro lado tu nunca traicionarías a tu hermana-

-Eso puedes apostarlo-

**fin del flashback**

Después de esa pequeña conversación las dudas de Enishi para con su segundo al mando se habían intensificado y peor aún cuando notó que esté veía con ojos lascivos a su rehén. No le importaba que lo traicionara cuando la cosa se trataba de la organización pero Kaoru era parte de sus asuntos personales, él no tenía por que meter las narices.

Pero como no podía decírselo directo a la cara sin tener mas pruebas opto por su segunda opción, encerrar a la chica en su habitación. Después de todo eso era mas fácil que admitir que se preocupaba por ella.

Pero bueno, en esos momentos Battousai por fin había llegado (acompañado de un policía y sus ruidosos amigos, un chico con el cabello alborotado, un niño, un ninja y dos chicas ¿Para que traería chicas?) y por lo mismo Heishin lucía mas entusiasmado que de costumbre, hablaba sabrá dios cuantas tonterías sobre atacar con todos sus hombres y proteger la organización. Seguramente Kaoru tenía razón, no se podía confiar en el.

-Hoy terminare con mi pelea, después la organización será tuya, mientras tanto quiero que te vayas- el joven hablo con su tono frío de siempre viendo de reojo a Heishin quien se mantenía aparentemente apacible rodeado de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- la pregunta podría haber sido el detonante para que Enishi explotara pero guardo la calma, no le convenía exaltarse, no aún.

-Eres una molestia- quizás con esas palabras todo le quedara claro.

-No puedo hacerlo… dices que cumplirás tu promesa pero si te capturan ¿Quién sabe cual será el rumbo que tome la organización?- Heishin adoptaba el tono de voz mas neutral posible, no quería sonar molesto (aunque lo estaba) y tampoco quería sonar muy interesado, Enishi era una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier instante.

-No estoy dispuesto a sentarme y ver como se arruina todo, hasta que la policía y tus asuntos personales no estén resueltos no puedo asumir tu posición, si me retiro estaré…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, un escalofrió terrible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando se giro a ver a Enishi, el joven tenía las gafas algo caídas y sus ojos se veían inyectados de rabia, asimismo las venas de su rostro se le habían saltado dando como resultado un espectáculo nada agradable.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que pierda?, tienes media hora para salir de aquí, sino seré yo mismo quien te acabe- el ahora tembloroso y aterrado segundo al mando dio un paso atrás al tiempo que se ajustaba el cuello de su traje.

-Ya entendí-

-¡Desaparece!- la orden se había convertido casi en una sentencia de muerte y Heishin salió intentando no caer de la habitación.

-Me retiro-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Oyeee!- Kaoru gritaba lo mas fuerte que podían hacerlo sus pulmones al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con su puño.

-¡Ábreme la puerta!- de hecho dudaba mucho que Enishi se compadeciera de ella y la sacara pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a tenerme encerrada?- gruñó con coraje al tiempo que se preparaba para asestarle otro potente golpe a la madera pero entonces…

-¡ZAM!- La puerta se abrió de golpe estampándose en sus narices y arrojándola hacía atrás con violencia y donde antes había madera ahora aparecía la figura atlética y varonil de Enishi ordenándole que se callara, aunque de hecho eso ya no era necesario porque la chica estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-Vaya que eres frágil- murmuró el joven por lo bajo al tiempo que ella se levantaba y antes de que pudiera reclamarle el golpe le arrojó a los brazos un morral.

-Es ropa, te iras en media hora- el contacto visual que hubo entre ellos pareció durar una eternidad y luego lentamente la chica dijo:

-Esa voz…¿Es Kenshin verdad?- sus ojos reflejaban tanto esperanza como temor y él se encargó de que su voz solo reflejara seguridad.

-Sí, vino a que lo mate- después de eso se recargó en la pared viendo hacía otro lado al tiempo que empezaba a reír.

"Kenshin" pensó la joven con angustia, no le gustaría verlo lastimado y del mismo modo no quería que Enishi acabara muerto ¿Cómo lograría calmar las cosas entre ambos?, ¿Cómo podría detener la pelea que se avecinaba?, ¿Cómo…?.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- Enishi levantó una ceja.

-Es mi casa-

-Y yo voy a cambiarme-

-…Que bien…-

-¡Salte pervertido!-

-Olvidas que todo lo que pueda ver ahora ya lo vi cuando te puse esa bata por primera vez- aclaró el muchacho señalándola con el dedo, la chica por su parte sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¡Hentai, Enishi Yukishiro Hentai!-

…………

…

…

Enishi caminó un poco mas rápido dejando atrás a Kaoru, tenía que admitir que la ropa japonesa no le quedaba nada mal, aunque para lograr que terminara de arreglarse había pasado casi una hora (entre peleas, golpes y él expulsado del cuarto se había pasado media) y de seguro ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a pelear con el Battousai.

Así que a pesar de que ella le gritó que la esperara siguió caminando e incluso corriendo en instantes hasta que…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que tenías media hora para desaparecer- en su camino se había encontrado a Heishin que al parecer huía con la cola entre las patas, eso se ganaba por haber echo caso omiso a sus ordenes.

-Pum- un solo golpe fue suficiente para que el segundo al mando saliera despedido por los aires y él quedara con el puño bañado en sangre.

-Insecto- y sí que era un insecto, un ser torpe que no merecía la pena ni siquiera golpear.

-Sufre un rato, dentro de poco serás comida para los tiburones- gruñó apretando su espada para luego alzar la vista, y sí, justo como lo esperaba el grupo de Battousai lo esperaba adelante, en la playa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru caminó lo mas rápido que sus getas se lo permitían (y su apretado kimono) pero Enishi no había querido esperarla a pesar de que se lo pidió en buenos términos, ese muchacho definitivamente nunca iba a cambiar.

Y ahora casi estaba segura de que se había perdido, todo en esa maldita isla eran árboles, palmeras, verde sobre verde sobre verde para donde vieras y todo era horrorosamente igual en esos momentos así que hecho a correr en la dirección que había tomado Enishi.

"Maldito Yukishiro, otra vez se la volvió a hacer al rehén ¿Qué no se supone que debe garantizar mi supervivencia?, sino que caso tiene que me rapte para después matarme" pensó la chica al tiempo que se detenía, realmente estaba perdida pero en ese instante…

La espalda musculosa y atractiva de Enishi se vislumbró entre los árboles y la joven kendoka sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba ¡Lo había encontrado! Así que sin perder tiempo se hecho a correr hacía él, pero casi al llegar sintió que el aire le faltaba y se detuvo apoyando su mano en una palmera y agachándose para recuperar el aire.

-Ah, ah, no me dejes sola, traigo getas, no conozco la isla, camine mu…- la chica iba seguir su lista de quejas cuando al alzar la vista vio lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-¡Kaoru!- gritaron al tiempo Misao y Yahiko.

-Se ve que está bien- murmuró Megumi.

-¡Esa no es ninguna muñeca!- se vanaglorio feliz Sanosuke.

-¡Todos!- exclamó la muchacha abriendo la boca de la impresión, y allá al final, sentado en una barca se encontraba Kenshin, su dulce y amado Kenshin, intentó caminar hacía él pero Enishi le cortó el paso extendiendo su espada.

-¡Hasta ahí!- ordeno autoritariamente –La traje para que no te preocuparas por ella y te concentraras del todo en la pelea, mas no fue para traértela y decir adiós- Kenshin que aún se encontraba sentado en la proa de la barca con la cabeza algo gacha no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para procesar sus palabras "traértela y decir adiós" sonaba como si no quisiera despedirse… pero de ella, rápidamente giró la vista hacía la chica, si encontraba una señal, un solo indicio de que le había hecho algo… pero Kaoru se encontraba muy lejos, no podía descifrar los sentimientos que pasaban por su rostro.

-Si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que pelear contra mi- continuó Enishi provocando el enfado del pelirrojo, esa frase sonaba como si Kaoru le perteneciera y no podía ser así, Enishi no sería capaz de…-Mujer, estas aquí para ver como muere el Battousai- continuó el muchacho, Kaoru apretó los labios, otra vez la trataba como si fuera una extraña, aunque de hecho ya se lo había advertido.

**Momentos antes en la habitación…**

-¡Que te salgas Enishi!- finalmente después de mucho jaleo Kaoru había logrado sacar al joven de la habitación para pasar a cerrar la puerta.

-Oye, otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso de que supuestamente somos amigos-

-¡Como que supuestamente!- saltó la chica apretando el puño desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues tendrás que olvidarte de ello, sí te trató sin formalidades delante del Battousai se va a creer que hay algo extraño entre nosotros dos-

-¿Y te importa?- pregunto la chica con ironía.

-Sí si quiero que pelee en sus cinco sentidos-

**Fin del recuerdo**

Y lo estaba cumpliendo, la estaba tratando como al principio, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, dolía.

-Sí te atreves a dar un paso mas… te mato…- todos saltaron ante la ultima advertencia, ese Enishi era un ser desalmado, sin embargo bajo sus lentes los ojos de Enishi mostraron debilidad, no, lo que decía carecía de sentido, sabía que no sería capaz de matarla, ella también lo sabía, los dos eran conscientes pero seguirían el juego como si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no hubiera sucedido, como si la relación rehén-aprehensor hubiera transcurrido en un infierno.

Él se preparó a pelear, ella se quedo de pie observando, el amor de su vida se enfrentaría contra su nuevo y explosivo amigo, si se lo contaba a alguien seguro que no la entenderían ¿Cómo podía quererlo si era de esa forma?, ¿Cómo podía preocuparse de él después de lo que los había hecho pasar?, pero lo quería y no dejaría que muriera, no dejaría que ninguno de los dos muriera.

Esperaría y cuando llegará el momento perfecto intervendría, no sabía como, no sabía cuando pero no dejaría que la vida de ninguno se apagara.

Por un instante Enishi volteó a verla y ella lo vio a él, el destino estaba echado, era hora de avanzar.

**FIN**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Sí, se que algunos pueden decir ¡Hey, esta incompleto!, pero no, lo que pasa es que este fic es solo la forma en la que yo veo lo que pasa en el manga entre estos dos, si quieren saber como termino todo ¡Compren el manga! A no se crean, se los puedo platicar pero en ese caso me lo piden por un review o un correo porque si no la gente que no quiere spoilers se va a molestar je,je.

Bueno he llegado al final de esta historia, Enishi fue un personaje que me fascino, es seguro que lo usare mas adelante en alguna otra loca idea, lo del beso mmm… aún no me convence pero como tanta gente quería ver romance entre ellos me dije ¡O que diablos! Un poquito no dañara a nadie.

En fin eso es todo quiero agradecer de todo corazón a: **jegar sahaduta **espero este final no te desanime, **gabyhiatt **si lo de los platos también me gusto, **CiNtHiA **pues aunque fue poquito espero que te guste el beso, **BattousaiKamiya **en verdad me alegra que te guste, **kaorukamiya **pues tu dirás que tal me quedo.

Enishi, Kaoru y yo les estamos enormemente agradecidos por su apoyo y esperamos nos sigan apoyando. Despídanse muchachos Ciao

_Miércoles 23 de Enero del 2008 _


End file.
